frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 7
Dobra , nastała pora na kolejny rozdział , miał się on pojawić dużo wcześniej ale z braku czasu nie mogłem i nie miałem czasu go napisać za co serdecznie przepraszam . Mam nadzieję że było warto czekać i że się wam spodoba ... LEGENDA: E-Elsa / H-Harry / A-Anna / K-Kristoff / V-Vindictus / M-Malthael Doszli do podnóża góry po czym pojawiły się pewne komplikację . A- E co my teraz zrobimy , ma ktoś pomysł jak tam wejść ? K- Zapomniałem wziąć ze sobą line , mogłem to przewidzieć . H- Nie martw się , przygotowałem się na wspinaczkę górską . E- Nie będzie potrzebna nam lina ani żaden sprzęt . H- To jak my tam wejdziemy ? A&K- No właśnie ? E- Chwyć cię mnie wszyscy za rękę . H- Ale po co ? E- Nie zrobisz tego o co cie proszę ? H- Przecież wiesz że zrobię wszystko o co mnie poprosisz . Gdy wszyscy złapali się za rękę Elsy wszystko nagle zniknęło , przez kilka sekund znajdowali się w pustce bez końca . Po kilku sekundach wszyscy otworzyli oczy i mimo wielkiego zdumienia znaleźli się na szczycie góry tuż obok wejścia do królestwa Vindictus'a . H- Deportowaliśmy się czy co ? E- Tak , Malthael pokazał mi te sztuczkę . H- Powoli zaczyna mnie denerwować . E- Jesteś zazdrosny . ( Dodała z wielkim uczuciem ale nie spodziewała się że Harry się do tego przyzna ) . H- Tak , tak jestem zazdrosny o to że przebywasz z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną . E- Harry on nic nie znaczy liczysz się ty i tylko ty . H- To prawda co mówisz ? E- Tak , prawda prosto z mojego serca . K- Ej stop , jak będzie po wszystkim to sobie porozmawiacie . A- Ej Kristoff nie przeszkadzaj zakochanym . H- Nic się nie stało , dobra chodźmy . Elsa zbliżyła się do Harrego i gdy Kristoff i Anna zniknęli w grocie pocałowała go namiętnie po czym powiedziała mu na ucho że go kocha . Przez pewien czas gdy podążali wzdłuż groty towarzyszyło im światło słońca , gdy jednak go zabrakło , nastąpił wielki huk po czym pochodnie umieszczone po prawej i lewej stronie korytarza zapłonęły żywym ogniem . Doszli do rozwidlenia dróg i przyszedł dylemat ... E- Dobra to co robimy , powinniśmy się rozdzielić . H- Nie , to nie wchodzi w grę . Musimy trzymać się razem . K- Cisza ! ( Z prawego korytarza wydobywał się cichy tupot , jakby maszerowała jakaś piechota ) . H- Słyszeliście ? K- Sprawdźmy co to . Powolnym krokiem przeszli przez prawy korytarz i ten widok zaparł dech w ich piersiach . Zobaczyli setki , miliony goblinów pracujących przy wydobywaniu złota . Nagle Harry pokazał im gest który sugerował aby się wycofali i wrócili to rozwidlenia korytarzy . H- Mam pomysł ! E- Jaki ? H- Gobliny nas nie widzą więc wykorzystajmy to i weźmy im złoto . A- I co kupisz sobie za to złote buty ? H- A po co mi buty ja mam wszystko czego potrzebuje . Ej nie chodzi mi o to , gobliny lubią złoto więc możemy nabrać Vindictus'a i go przechytrzyć . K- No , mamy jakiś plan . E- Ale to zadziała ? H- Tak , ale nie jestem pewny jednego . Gobliny nas nie widzą , a czy to znaczy że Vindictus też ? A- On też jest goblinem więc chyba ... H- Tak ale on był kiedyś bogiem więc nie wiadomo czy działa na niego ten eliksir . K- Jak go spotkamy to się przekonamy . E- Dobra w drogę . Przeszli do tego samego korytarza w którym byli zaledwie kilka minut temu po czym powolnym krokiem zbliżali się do goblinów . Zobaczyli ogromną skałę tuż przed wielkim zbiorowiskiem goblinów i schowali się zapominając o eliksirze . H- Dobra wy poczekajcie a ja pójdę po to złoto . E- Bądź ostrożny . H- Dla ciebie wszystko . K- Ej no teraz to przesada , idziesz czy ja mam to zrobić ? E- Daj mu spokój ! H- Elso , on ma rację idę ... Zrobił się blady , mimo iż był rycerzem strach go opętał . Nagle zobaczył goblina który wielkim kilofem ( większym od niego ) uderza w skałę . Podszedł do niego i przyglądał mu się uważnie , jednak goblin zaczął coś podejrzewać . Kątem oka spoglądał w miejsce w którym stał Harry i nagle zaatakował . Zrobił się hałas ale na szczęście wszyscy byli zajęci pracą i nic nie usłyszeli . Harry po długiej próbie ratowania życia zacisnął palce na gardle goblina po czym go udusił . Następnie aby zakryć zwłoki przysypał je kamieniami które goblin skruszył rozkuwając skałę . Szybko zebrał złoto które wykopał goblin i wrócił do przyjaciół . K- Co tak długo ? H- A nic , miałem małą niespodziankę ale mam złoto . E- Jaką niespodziankę ? H- Goblin mnie zauważył ... E- Ale jak to ? A nasz eliksir ? H- Coś musiało pójść nie tak ! K- Dobra szukamy Vindictus'a i potem uciekamy z tej groty ! A- Dobra wracamy i idziemy lewym korytarzem . E- Dlaczego lewym ? A- Bo król nie będzie przebywał w tym miejscu co jego poddani . Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć . E- Ale ja nie jestem złą królową ! A- Nie to jest bez znaczenia . E- Masz rację . Kolejny raz wrócili się do rozwidlenia tuneli i weszli do lewego tunelu . Był to tunel w którym nie czuli się dobrze , na ścianach ciekła krew a z sufitu co jakiś czas spadały stalagmity . Na końcu tunelu były wielkie drzwi ozdobione wielkimi literami które tworzyły napis ,, To nie władza cię tu zaciągnęła tylko ja Aryman który żyję i w twojej własnej krwi cię utopię ,, . E- Co to jest . H- Według mnie to jest ostrzeżenia . A- Dlaczego tak sądzisz ? H- Nie widzieliście krwi która spływała po ścianach ? K- Nie przypominaj mi bo nie dawno jadłem ! E- Ale co to ma do rzeczy ? H- Pisze że utopi go w jego własnej krwi , a ta krew która ciekła po korytarzu to jak myślicie czyja może być ? A- Dobra ale jak tam wejść ? E- Wystarczy otworzyć ... Harry i Kristoff wspólnie z wielkim trudem otworzyli drzwi i przeszli przez nie . Nie mogli wyrazić tego co zobaczyli , schody , wielkie schody które mogły by prowadzić do nieba ukazały się przed nimi . Zaczęli po nich wchodzić ale z każdym krokiem powoli opadali z sił . Kiedy weszli na samą górę o mało co nie stracili przytomności ale odsapnęli chwilkę i ruszyli dalej . Dotarli do małych drzwi , które kryły wielką komnatę . Po cichu starając się nie narobić hałasu i pozostać nie zauważonym przeszli przez te drzwi i zobaczyli śpiącego na tronie Vindictus'a . Wyglądał dość strasznie był trzy razy większy od swoich pobratymców i wyglądał strasznie . Jedno co przykuło ich uwagę to złoty klucz który wisiał na jego szyi . Zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem . E- Dobra , co teraz jak mamy zdobyć klucz . H- Jedyny sposób w tej chwili to zabić go póki jeszcze śpi . E- Ale nie da się tego zrobić inaczej ? K- Ja i Harry pójdziemy a wy dziewczyny zostaniecie tutaj ! A- No chyba śnisz ! E- Nie zgadzam się ja to zrobię , ja muszę sama . Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho , rozejrzeli się i zauważyli że Vindictus zniknął . Groźny i zimny chłód zmroził im karki , odwrócili się i zobaczyli jak wielki Vindictus stoi nad nimi z za machniętym toporem z którego kapała krew . V- Witam w moim królestwie , rozejrzyjcie się . To będzie ostatni wasz widok na tym świecie . Śmierć z mojej ręki nie boli ... Dobra , mam nadzieję że się podobało . Nie powiem wam kiedy będzie następny rozdział bo sam nie wiem . Ale będzie na pewno na 100% to wam mogę obiecać . 3m Cię Się ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania